


Porcelain Skin and Black Lace

by Bremol



Category: Princess Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph loves to see Clarisse in black lace and heels...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelain Skin and Black Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for Richard and Emily Gilmore of the Gilmore Girls. The premise of the story worked for Clarisse and Joe and I was asked by a friend to rework it for them. So yes, I do have another story by this name that is the same story with different characters.

Joseph walked into their room and found Clarisse just slipping into her gown.  Catching a glimpse of her silken skin before the satin slid sensually over her curves, he thought that she had black lace panties on, but he couldn’t be sure. 

“There’s one way to find out,” he whispered to himself with a grin.

“Joseph, why are you standing there grinning like a fool?” she asked when she finally looked up and noticed him.

Moving closer to her, he caressed a finger down her cheek.  “Clarisse, what are you wearing underneath this?”  His finger tugged at the strap of satin on her shoulder.

“What?” she asked, her voice a mere whisper as she saw the green of his eyes flame with desire. 

“You heard me…” his voice rumbled low and husky in his chest.  “What are you wearing underneath?”

Swallowing as a shiver went down her spine, she bit her lip.  “Your favorite color,” she whispered.

“Yes,” he hissed as he stared down into her darkening eyes.  “Did you do that on purpose?  Were you planning to torment me?”

“No.”  She shook her head.  “I wasn’t even thinking.  They just matched the black outfit I was wearing today.”

“And they have a matching black bra,” he guessed.

“Uh hmm.”  She nodded.

“Don’t tell me it’s the one with the lace cups that your breasts nearly spill out of…”  he groaned when she nodded.  “Sweet mercy, Clarisse.”

She bit her lip to keep from chuckling at the look on his face and the groan that escaped as he shivered.  “What’s wrong, Darling?”

“You know very well what’s wrong.”  He frowned down at her.  “I’ve told you what the black lace set does to me.”

Grinning and moving to brush her body against his, she traced a manicured finger down his shirt front.  “You have?” she asked coyly.

“Clarisse…” he warned.

“Yes, Darling?” she asked this time innocently.

“Go put the bra back on…”  he tucked her hair behind her ear.  “…and my favorite pair of your black heels.”

“Oh lord, Joseph.”  She bit her lip.

“Please, Clarisse?”

She’d never been able to resist that tone in his voice or the look in his eyes.  “Alright.”

He gave her a lopsided smile.  “Thank you.”

“You had better make it worth my while.  Thank you isn’t going to be enough for this one.”

“Oh, I’ll make sure and thank you with more than words.”

She shivered at the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes.  It was always the same, and had been for well over five years now, yet her body always responded with the same excitement and anticipation.  “I’ll be right back.”

Joseph untied his tie as he watched her walk away.  She was so beautiful and perfect, and it still amazed him how his body reacted to her the same as it had the first time he’d laid eyes on her when they were both younger.  The power of love was his only reason for that, because his body wasn’t young anymore by any means.

 

~*~

 

Clarisse smiled at herself in the mirror.  She was a bit embarrassed by her appearance, but she knew that it turned Joseph on.  Shaking her head, she wondered again what it was about her in black, specifically black lace.  Fixing the lace on the left cup of her bra, she smiled and turned to grab some hairpins.  If she had to put on his favorite shoes and this crazy bra he liked so much, then he could do one thing for her that had always turned her on.  Besides, she’d added a bit to the ensemble anyway.  So what was one more thing?

Joseph felt more than heard Clarisse come back into the room and turned around.  His jaw dropped, his mouth watered, and his lower body tightened in response to the picture his wife made standing before him in her black Jimmy Choo stilettos, the ones that had always made her legs even sexier than he already found them, and black lace.  The lace panties and bra, with its low cut cups, had been a surprise for him on their anniversary, and had quickly become his favorite.  The black lace gloves and delicate black lace bow tie around her neck were new items he’d not seen before.  Taking in her hair, he smiled…she had a thing for him taking down her hair and running his fingers through it.  Sometimes he wondered if that was why she’d let her hair grow out a bit longer than her usual style.

“Close your mouth, Darling, you’re starting to drool.”  She chuckled at the way his mouth snapped shut.

Swallowing, he motioned for her to come to him.  “Clarisse…”  his voice was low and rumbling.

Clarisse shivered as she stopped before him.  “Thank you for the fire,” she whispered even though the coolness of the night had nothing to do with why she’d shivered.

Finding his voice once again, he caressed her shoulder.  “You’re welcome.  I thought it was the least I could do.”  He smiled at her.  “Where did this come from?”  He fingered her bow tie.

“Oh…”  she shrugged.  “I might have asked Jewel to go into a novelty shop and buy it and the gloves for me.”

“A novelty shop?”  Joseph looked at her in amazement.

“Well…I…”  she blushed.

Grinning at the way she blushed and looked away from him, Joseph tapped her nose with his finger.  “For me?” he guessed.

“Yes.”  She nodded then looked back up at him.  “I wanted to surprise you the next time you asked me to wear the black lace.”

“Well, you’ve definitely surprised me.”  He skimmed a hand down her lace covered arm and linked her fingers with his.  “But you didn’t have to do that.  You know just the shoes turn me on.”

Clarisse laughed and felt her cheeks warm as the memory of the first time she’d worn these shoes crossed her mind.  “Oh yes…I know.”

Joseph grinned.  “I’ll never forget that.”

“Believe me, neither will I.  Why do you think I never wear these shoes out anymore?  I can’t wear them without thinking about that night.”  She pouted.  “Ruined a perfectly good pair of shoes.”

Laughing, he pulled her into his arms.  “I can’t say that I’m sorry.  I don’t think I like the thoughts of what other men thought when you wore those shoes to that benefit.  That dress you wore had a slit up the side and showed off your gorgeous legs every time you’d take a turn around the dance floor.  I know they all had to be drooling.”  He fingered the lace barely covering her bottom.  “I know I was.”

Shaking her head, Clarisse laughed.  “Oh, Darling.  I’m sure you were the only one that noticed my legs.”

“Believe me, Clarisse, I wasn’t the only one.”  He chuckled.  “Even the women noticed and were grumbling.”

“What?  Joseph, now I know you’re being silly.”

“I’m not.  Some of those women, most of those women, are jealous of you, my dear.”

“I don’t understand why.”  She shook her head as she leaned into him, their bodies swaying slightly.  “Why would they be jealous of me?  I don’t have the freedom they do, and some of them are younger.”

Joseph held her close, amazed that this beautiful woman was so clueless.  “They’re jealous because their husband’s don’t look at them the way I do you.  And they’re jealous of your confidence.”

“I’m far from confident.”

“But they don’t know that.”  He smiled when she looked up at him.  “Only I know that.  I know how nervous you get before the big social events.  I know how much you fidget and fuss to get the right dress and to have you hair and makeup just right.”  Cupping her face, he held her gaze.  “The men notice you, Clarisse, because you have something the other women don’t…not just the perfect legs…”  he winked.  “…but you have an inner beauty that isn’t artificial and it makes you enchanting…breathtaking.”

“Only to you.”

“Clarisse…”  his voice was low.

“Yes?” she responded with a husky voice of her own as she looked up into his darkening green eyes.

“I’m tired of talking.”

“So am I,” she breathed as she pressed against him.  Untying the belt of his robe, she wasn’t surprised to find him wearing only his pajama bottoms.  Pushing the robe from his shoulders, she caressed his bare arms before moving to caress his chest.  Resting a hand over his heart, she looked up at him before smoothing her hands down his sides and under the waist band of the silk cloth covering him.

  

  1. Keeping her hands on his shoulders for balance, she continued nibbling her way from one ear to the other, rubbing her nose against the hollow of his throat, causing him to catch his breath on a hitch.
  



“Clarisse,” he barely managed to whisper as he looked down into her desire filled eyes. 

“Yes?” she whispered in a husky voice. 

“You’re going to be the death of me yet.”

A brilliant smile lit her face.  “I’m happy I still have that power.”

“Oh, you have that power…more than enough of it,” he breathed as he reached up and pulled at her bow tie.  “It’s sexy, but it’s in my way.”  He told her as he dropped the lace to the floor.  Bending forward, his lips caressed her jaw then nibbled on her ear before moving to suckle gently at the graceful column of her neck.

Clarisse felt her knees going weak as Joseph’s mouth and tongue busily suckled and licked across the soft skin of her neck and ears.  When he licked and kissed a particularly sensitive spot just behind her ear, she nearly collapsed at his feet.  “Joseph!” she gasped and felt her body quiver.

“Easy, Clarisse.”  His warm breath tickled her ear and made her shiver once more.  Sliding his hands down her arms, he rolled the gloves down and off, lifting her hands to his lips and placing tender kisses against the palms before taking each finger and gently sucking the tips into his mouth.

“Oh god.”  Clarisse whimpered.  She was already nearly over the edge, and he hadn’t even gotten to her hair.

Joseph knew he had her close to the edge, but that only drove him on.  He wanted to reward her for being so wonderful to him and giving him a surprise.  He knew that asking her best friend to go into the novelty shop had embarrassed her, but she’d done it anyway to give him some added pleasure.  With her hands still in his, he led her to their bed where he’d turned back the covers in preparation.  Sitting on the side of the bed, he stared up at her and once again kissed her hands.

Moving to stand between Joseph’s thighs, Clarisse felt her body begin to hum in anticipation.  The look in his eyes told her he was going to drive her to the edge over and over again before giving her the release her body craved.  Biting her lip when his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer, she swallowed back a moan when she felt his tongue rasping against her lace covered nipples.

Feeling her fingers pressing against his head, Joseph buried his face in the sweet smelling valley between her breasts, his nose nuzzling back and forth, taking in her perfume mingled with her body’s natural scent.  “My god, I love the smell of you,” he whispered as he reached up and unhooked her bra.  Leaning back, he pushed the straps from her shoulders, his eyes never leaving her breasts as the lace slowly slipped from them, baring them to his hungry eyes.

Clarisse watched Joseph lick his lips as the lace fell to the floor.  Knowing what would happen next, she braced herself.  Closing her eyes at the feel of his hand cupping her breast, she moaned when the warmth of his mouth surrounded her.  Letting her head fall back, she relished in the feel of what her husband’s mouth and large, gentle hands were doing to her body.  Her breasts had always been very sensitive, and Joseph, from their very first time, had known exactly how to arouse her by gently stimulating the soft flesh.

Feeling her fingernails against his skin, he smiled before moving his attentions lower, his tongue circling her navel as his hands slipped beneath the lace to touch her.  Feeling her head bump against his as she whimpered, he continued to touch her, slipping a finger inside her.

“Joseph!” she cried out, her legs buckling causing her to slump against him.

Smiling when she opened her eyes and stared at him, he moved his hands to the waistband of her panties, slowly sliding them down her silken thighs and holding her waist as she stepped out of them.  “You’re beautiful, Clarisse.”

His low voice sent shivers down her spine as she reached up to caress his face.  “You make me feel beautiful.”

Caressing her thighs then resting his hands on the curve of her buttocks, he stared into her eyes.  He could see the desire burning there as well as her love and trust.  Holding her gaze, he reached up and slowly pulled the pins from her hair.

Biting her lip to keep from crying out as Joseph slowly pulled each pin from her hair, she felt like weeping with the tenderness of the act and moaning with the utter sexiness of it.  Slowly, oh so slowly, she felt his fingers combing through her hair as he freed it from it’s confines.  She never felt more wanted or cherished than when his fingers were tenderly combing through her hair.  It was something she’d never understood and never would, but it was something Joseph often did for her because he knew how much it turned her on.

“Joseph…please…” she begged as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Pulling her closer, he leaned up and captured her lips with his, kissing her with a tenderness and passion that had her wrapping her arms around his neck a bit tighter, her fingers pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck.

Bracing her back, Joseph gently lifted her, laying her back on the bed, her head resting against the pillows as he settled his body between her thighs.  Caressing the hair from her face, he kissed across her forehead, down over her cheek to her chin then up the other cheek to her nose before moving to her lips where he sipped and tasted as he slowly slid deep within her.

Arching into him, Clarisse matched his rhythm easily, her body moving with his as their legs tangled and they rolled on the bed until she was on top looking down at him.  Moving easily against him, she braced herself against his shoulders, her gaze holding his.

Gripping her waist, Joseph helped her move over him, his body tightening in response to the beauty of watching her gracefully moving with him, the sheen of her exertion only adding to her beauty.  Pulling her down and capturing her lips in a kiss once more, he rolled them again until she was lying on her back staring up at him.

“Please, Joseph…I…mmm…” she tried to beg, but the sudden absence of him inside her made her pause.  “Joseph…” she moaned when he slipped within her again.

“I can’t hold out much longer, Clarisse.”

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she cupped the back of his head in her hand and brought his ear down to her mouth.  “Then don’t…take me home.  I need you.”

With her whispered words, Joseph’s pace increased as he let his body take complete control.  Burying his face in her neck, he let go with the feel of her body clenching around him as she cried out his name with her climax.  Her name slipped from his lips as he collapsed against her, the feel of her body trembling beneath him a comfort to his worry that he’d left her behind.

Minutes or hours might have passed by, neither knew.  Joseph lay holding Clarisse who still trembled slightly every few minutes as tiny aftershocks moved through her body.  They were both damp with perspiration, but neither were strong enough to move to do anything about it.

Clarisse sighed in perfect contentment as she snuggled closer to Joseph.  Her head lay on his shoulder tucked under his chin, her hand resting on his stomach.  “Joseph?” she spoke into the quiet as she stared at the fire that had died down.

“Yes?”

“Why do you like me in black lace?”

Chuckling, he squeezed her behind.  “Porcelain skin.”

“What?” she asked as she looked up at him with pursed lips.

“Haven’t you ever noticed that the most beautiful of porcelain dolls has black hair?”

“Joseph, you’re crazy.”  She shook her head.  “I don’t have black hair and I’m not a porcelain doll.”

“No, you don’t have black hair…thank god because I love your tawny hair, but you _are_ a porcelain doll.  _My_ porcelain doll…that looks very sexy in black lace and Jimmy Choos.”

Sitting up and leaning over him, she smiled down into his handsome face.  “I love you, Joseph…even if you are a bit silly.”

“You make me silly…but I like it.”  He returned her smile and caressed a hair from her face.  “And I love you as well, Clarisse.”

“So…”  she traced aimless patterns on his chest.  “Are you going to take a shower?”

“Are you going to take it with me?” he countered with a sly smile and twinkling green eyes.

“Will you behave?” she asked then laughed when he pretended to pout.  “Oh, alright.  Come on.”  She rolled over him and stood up, holding out her hand.

Smiling, Joseph took her hand and tenderly swatted her bottom with his free hand as they walked toward the bathroom.

“Hey!”  Clarisse shouted as she glared up at him. 

“Yes?” he asked with as innocent a look as he could manage.

“Behave or I won’t let you touch me in the shower.”

“You do know how to wound a man.”  His lips were pouting but his eyes were sparkling.

Shaking her head, Clarisse stopped in front of the shower and turned into his arms.  “Thank you, Joseph.”

“I should be thanking you, Clarisse.  I know you had to be embarrassed asking Jewel to buy the tie and gloves.  It makes me feel so special to know that you did that for me.”

“Just remember that the next time I ask you to wear nothing but a tie and a pair of red silk boxers.”


End file.
